


Parent student meeting

by Dragonposeidon



Series: Story idea Harry Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon
Summary: A Harry Potter story idea based on an image I saw on Facebook where Petunia and Snape are seen at a parents reunion with Harry begging McGonagall for help
Series: Story idea Harry Potter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043304
Kudos: 7
Collections: Prompt Harry Potter fic





	Parent student meeting

After seeing this picture I thought to myself that a story like this, full of laughter and really funny would be great

The basic idea is that the story would be set in Harry's fifth year, the Order of the Phoenix

Let's imagine that after Harry leaves the house, Petunia finds out that Harry did not attempt to hurt Dudley but he actually saved him from the Dementors

She then begins to change her mind about her nephew just like Dudley and decides to open the letters McGonagall sends her from Hogwarts about Harry, which she didn't do before since she didn't care about him or his magical studies

Instead of just having a meeting with the heads of the house to find out what the fifth graders want to do with their lives like in the book, parents or guardians are invited to attend this meeting

Petunia will therefore decide to go surprising Harry

I wish it was her and not just McGonagall defending Harry from Umbridge

The story can end after the reunion, continue until the order of the phoenix ends, or even make it to the end of the saga with the New relationship between Petunia and Harry it's your choice

I especially want laughter, a Happy ending and a nice family relationship between Harry and Petunia

You can do a one-shot or multiple chapters it depends on when you decide to stop the story


End file.
